1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a movement analysis apparatus that outputs information related to the movement and posture of an object such as a person based on an image data.
2. Description of the Related Art
As apparatuses that employ obtained image data to identify the posture of a person as an object, apparatuses that employ the relative positional relation of hands and shoulders have been developed (e.g., JP-A-8-320920). Since it is extremely difficult that objects, such as hands, that have a large degree of freedom for bending are identified based on pattern recognition, the colors of the objects are employed for the recognition.
By using colors, however, erroneous recognition tends to occur when an object similar to a skin color is present near the hands. Further, in a case where recording the hand of a person who is basically repeating a predesignated movement, the search range for moving image data is too wide due to the large degree of freedom for the movement of the hand. Therefore, it is difficult to improve the processing efficiency.